


Christmas advent drabble challenge

by kittyxmochi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Sherlock (TV), X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyxmochi/pseuds/kittyxmochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An advent drabble challenge I've started with a friend.  Music prompts mixed with my favorite pairings.  Each chapter is a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video "Comets" from Charlie Simpson

**Day 1 – Comets**

 

The night sky was clear, which was a strange but welcome sight at this time of the year. Magnus Bane wasn't usually the type to appreciate the weather but it was always nice to not get drenched when you were strolling outside without any other goal than losing time. That was what he had told himself he'd say if people asked him for the reason behind this peculiar behavior. The real reason seemed too smitten to admit outright. He totally wasn't trying to catch a certain blue-eyed shadowhunter during his night patrol. He could easily pinpoint his location if he only bothered trying to but he found this action a bit inquisitive.  It was way easier to say he was only paying a visit to a customer or going to one of his favorite clubs.     
  
He strolled the streets for another half hour before he found what he was looking for.  He heard the sound of the fight before he spotted the two dark figures grippling with a minor but disgusting slimy demon. The time it took for the warlock to catch up to them, the fight was already over.  With a little happy  twist in his stomach, he recognized his lover way before his parabatai.   
  
Jace didn't stay long before he left with a complaining "i need to take a shower", which was explained by the fact he was almost totally covered in demon ichor.  Alec was too, though it wasn't as apparent with his usual lack of caring.  He was also making his way towards him, a shy smile on his face, clearly not at ease with touching him in his state.    
  
" _ Sorry, i must stink. But i'm happy to see you _ "    
  
" _ Yeah, you definitively need a shower _ " he answered with a mischievous smile, closing the distance between them with a single step. He tipped his chin up with a few fingers, getting demon ichor on the tip of them but the sacrifice was worth it for he kissed the shadowhunter softly but firmly.  Thankfully that part of his face had been saved from the mess.   
  
" _ Guess i need one too now _ ", he overdramatically complained. " _ Good thing there's one at my place. Wanna come over? _ "   
  
" _ Okay _ " the younger man replied, smiling as he went for another kiss.

 


	2. This is gospel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mission went horribly wrong and Charles had been captured and tortured. They managed to bring him back, but not without damage. They don't know what they did to him, but he was slowly falling to pieces before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of the challenge. The song this time is "This is Gospel" from Panic At the Disco. Pairing is Cherik <3
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: mention of torture, insanity, violence and death.

**Day 2 - This is Gospel**

 

They didn't know if it was related to the excessive use of serum he'd been using in the last decade or if it was the aftermath of the torture he went through his captivity, but Charles Xavier wasn't the same anymore. Something was clearly wrong and they didn't know how to fix it.  A clear sign of the gravity of the situation was that erik had been at the professor's side for the last month or so.    
  
What started as mere confusion had now developped into proper paranoïa and insanity attacks. Charles didn't recognize them most of the time, and even mixed them with the people who had kidnapped him.  They had to lock him in his room when he tried to harm Hank during breakfast, screaming and jerking like a mad man.  He would have probably suceeded if he had used his psychic powers to their full extent.  Erik was left with him, a security measure both for the students and for Charles himself.  
  
....  
  
" _I can't stop them, the images in my head.  They're driving me insane.  I see  you dying, i see me killing off the students one by one. I can hear their agonizing screams for help while i'm laughing.  I don't even know what is reality and nightmares anymore._ "  
  
Tears were strolling down his face as he talked, biting down sobs as he hid his face in his hands.  Erik was at a lost, never had he seen Charles so distraught.    Not knowing what to do and hating his powerlessness, he proposed the only thing that crossed his mind.  
  
" _Show me, let me at least help you like that"_  
  
Red distraught puffy eyes looked up at him, disbelieving.  
  
" _I'm losing my mind, what good would it do to let you look at it_?"  
  
"I _...don't know....finding some kind of clues maybe?_ "  
  
" _I doubt it_."  
  
" _Yeah..._ "  
  
Silence settled in for a moment, only broken by Charles sniffing.   
  
" _You should lay down for a while, you haven't slept for two days now._ "  
  
" _And having nightmares again? I'd rather not!_ " his voice was weak but defiant.  
  
" _I'm staying by your side, i'll wake you up at the first sign of nightmares.  And i've got this_ " he taps on his metallic helmet " _so you can't harm me with your powers.  And i can take you on in a fight, anytime_."  
  
Charles looked at him for a moment, expression unreadable, before grumbling a " _fine, if you insist_ "  
  
He stood up and walked the short distance between his chair to his bed before turning back towards Erik.  
  
" _You're coming?_ "  
  
" _Right behind you_ "  
  
The younger man finally settled under the covers, using erik's shoulder for a pillow.  Erik's hand settled in the messy curly hair, massaging his lover's scalp to get him to relax. That, coupled with sheer exhaustion, drove Charles to fall asleep almost instantly.  In that moment, even with the dark circles under his eyes and his lithe body shivering against him, erik gazed at him lovingly, finding him beautiful.    
  
An hour passed without anything disturbing the peace of the room.  Érik had managed to grab a book to keep busy while checking over his lover. He had settled him back on a pillow, wanting to save Charles neck from unecessary pains and he was halfway through his novel when he heard the other man mumble in his sleep.  The book was as soon discarded, erik's focusing sorely on him now.  He waited for a bit to see if the mumbling would stop and it seemed it would for a while.  But all of a sudden, Charles sait down abruptly in the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs with his arms circling his head in a defensive position.  
  
" _Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! Please.._." his voice broke down, as he repeated nonstop his supplications.    
  
" _Charles, it's okay. It was only a dream, everything's okay._ " Érik tried to soothe him, prying his arms away so he could get his lover to look at him. When he finally succeeded, he was greeted with two dead-looking orbs, seeing right past him.   
  
" _Erik? Is that you?_ " his voice was distant, unfamiliar and broken. He spoke as if the very life of him had been drained away.  " _It can't be, you're dead....i saw you died..."_  
  
" _It was only a dream Charles, i'm still quite alive_ "  Erik's words went unheard, the other man clearly not paying him attention.  
  
" _Saw you died...a knife slitting your throat....blood everywhere...red so much red...on my hands too....the knife is sticky in my hands....can't hold it correctly..._ "  
  
Erik stood petrified as Charles rambled about killing him, rage building up.  He didn't know what they did to him when he was kidnapped, but the bastards were going to pay with their life, he swore on it.    
  
" _Should have let me die too...should have killed me, should have killed me...._ " and he was back to repeating again again the same thing, his laugh manic and disturbing. In that instant, there wasn't anything left of Charles Xavier in this man. Only an empty body and a broken soul.


	3. Undisclosed desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb's pov of his relationship with his boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of the drabble challenge.
> 
> Song: Undisclosed desires  
> Artist: Muse  
> Pairing: Sebastian Moran x Jim Moriarty  
> Warning: references to sex

**Day 3 - Undisclosed Desires**

Skin covered with sweat and cum, he stretched in bed, popping a few sore muscles at the same time. The warmth of jim's body against him was enough of a reason to not get up. The shower would wait, he thought as he settled himself more comfortably next to his lover.  It had taken a blowjob and an intense shagging session to get Jim to pass out. He had been wired tight for the passing three days and sebastian had had enough of his random outbursts of manic and violent agressivity so he took things in his own hands. Quite literaly, he couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

How different did the man looked now that he was deeply sleeping, his mind's gears finally stopping.  He would look almost innocent if it weren't for the stinging scratches sebastian had all over his body.  The bastard could purr like a cat and scratch you like one at the same time.  The sniper considered himself lucky though. He was one of the rare persons to have the chance to know the real Jim Moriarty...or at least the one with the less barriers wrapped around him, hiding him from the world.  The man was a mystery and seeing him with all of his defenses down was both unnerving and thrilling.  The fact that he was sleeping next to him proved how much trust the evil mastermind held in his sniper, knowing he wouldn't hurt him. And if there was one thing sebastian was sure wouldn't ever run out was the number of persons wanting to get a hit at the infamous Jim Moriarty.

He felt the covers stir. 

" _You're thinking too loudly, it's annoying_ " a grumpy voice echoed from the pillow.  Jim turned his head so he could look at the clock on the bedside table.

" _I passed out for less than half an hour, you're losing your touch sebastian_ " he smirked defiantly at him, his hair ruffled.

" _I could always try to amend my poor performance. Wouldn't want to disappoint you boss._ "

" _You better, i don't like slackers_ " he affirmed, while seb straddled him.

So round two it was going to be.


	4. Grenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musician and a barman. A story untold, but with music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of my drabble challenge~
> 
> Pairing: Cherik  
> Song: Grenade  
> Artist: Bruno Mars
> 
> You get to decide who's the musician and who's the barman ;)

**Day 4 – Grenade (Cherik)**

 

Soulful music was playing as background noise in the club, the sound of the piano reverbating on the walls of the small but packed club. Lighting dim, almost all the tables were filled with people talking, drinking and smoking leasurely. The place was known for its ambiance and the quality of his drinks, which made it an almost always-busy place.

_ Take, take, take it all _ __  
_ But you never give _ __  
_ Should've known you were trouble _ _  
_ __ From the first kiss

 

There was a little stage where a beautiful piano was squeezed. Sitting in front of it was a young man, fingers lovingly stroking the instrument's keys as he was singing. Eyes closed, he was totally immersed in his song. Even if he was alone, the people who stopped their conversations to look at him found themselves enthralled in the different emotions the young man was conveying.

 

__ Gave you all I had   
And you tossed it in the trash   
To give me all your love is all I ever asked

 

You had to be quick to notice, but every once in a while, as he was singing what seemed to be a heartbreaking love story, he opened his eyes to glance at a man behind the bar. Said man was leaning over the counter, an empty glass in his hands as he seemed to be in deep conversation with a few beautiful ladies. Clearly using his charm on them, the ladies were smiling warmly at him, laughing even at some of his words.

 

__You know I'd do anything for you  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Yes, I would die for you  
But you won't do the same

 

Closing his eyes again, the young man hid his pain in plain sight in the words of his song. He couldn't open up about his feelings so he would let music carry his sorrows for him.

 

 

 


	5. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter will be added a bit later. The damn drabble wouldn't settle for being less than an one-shot.
> 
> Pairing: Mystrade  
> Song: Error  
> Artist: Vixx

To be added later~~~


	6. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where water replaced fuel, the ressource has now became precious and rare. The people who own the most of it are now the most powerful persons around,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mormor  
> Song: Lies  
> Artists: Mcfly

" _What did i tell you? The engine's almost out of water and now we're stuck here! In the middle of nowhere!!_ "  
  
Sebastian was getting tired of being surrounded by fucking idiots.  If they could manage to get back alive to any sort of civilization, he was dropping their sorry asses.  Too bad he couldn't just shoot them all down now, despite craving so freaking much to pull the trigger on each and every one of them.  
  
Having no other choice, they got out of the car to push it.  They broke their back for close to two hours before they catched a glimpse of some sort of tower in the distance.  Some of the guys started cheering, taking it as a sign their labor was over.    
  
" _The car's not gonna push itself, get back to it!_ "  
  
~~~~~  
  
" _Boss! We have company. Some travelers stopped by, their car ran out of water. Thought you'd be interested, it's been a while since the last ones._ "  
  
Jim Moriarty, boss of the water tower gang, smirked at the news.    
  
" _Indeed it has, let's see if they are any fun_ "  
  
He got up, his man trailing behind him.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Overwhelming and a little bit insane, that's what the tower place ended up being.  There were stands selling all kind of water-filled bottles, people arguing and shouting about the prices and quantities. It was crowded, busy and so bustling with life that the différence between here and the desert was simply shocking.    
  
Of course, the men of his group just got overwhelmed and weren't paying attention to the dangers lurking everywhere.  Sebastian was no fool though.  The man leaning against the wall, carefree, was in fact holding a long knife in his coat pocket.  The group of women a little farther away had been observing them, whispering non-stop since their arrival. And he really didn't trust the man behind the counter of the little shop at his left, something was clearly odd with him.  Hand on his gun, he kept cautious as he walked through the crowd.  
  
" _Tsk tsk tsk, only gotten here and already the finger on the trigger_ ",  a voice behind him chirped.    
  
Turning around, he was almost surprised to find a younger and slightly shorter man staring at him, smiling, hands tucked in his pockets.  His demeneaor spoke of ease and carelessness but the look in his eyes was the total opposite.  
  
" _Can't help it when i see people ready to cut my throat_ "  
  
" _Reeeally?_ "  
  
Moran raised an eyebrow in disbelief. With his head, he pointed towards the three groups of people he had spotted.    
  
" _This one has a knife on the ready, the ladies are surely making plans to steal my money and that one has a gun hidden under his counter._ "  
  
The man didn't even bother looking at all these peoples but there was a glint of approval in his eyes now.  
  
" _You're interesting_ "  
  
" _Does interesting keep me from being mugged to death?_ "  
  
That got the strange man's smile to widen" _We'll see_ " he sing-sung.    
  
Sebastian only looked at him doubtfully.  He didn't know that this was the beginning of a strange but intense relationship with one of the most insane and intelligent men he'd ever met.   


	7. Who's laughing now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Song: Who's laughing now?  
> Artist: Jessie J

Sitting in today's client office, he couldn't help but feel smugged about the whole situation.  It was definitively what they called a 'reversal of circumstances' and it felt so good.  Sure, they did go to school together but they never had been friends. You don't make fun on a daily basis of your friends. You don't talk in their backs and even use violence as a threat against them.    
  
But in that moment, he was almost glad that he did those things to him when they were young, because that made him the adult he was. Flawed, far from perfect, but happy with all he had.  He was doing his detective work, dealing with puzzles and criminals normal boring people never would fathom. His peculiar line of work also allowed him to meet a certain retired soldier, man who've been through thick and thin with him since then. Man whom he fall in love with and reciprocated his feelings. Man who've said 'yes' to the most important question he had ever asked to him. Man who was now sitting with him in this office, looking dubious at what their client was rambling about, clearly not believing most of it but being too polite to say it out loud.    
  
Folding his hands in his trademark way, the golden band on his left ring finger caught the light by doing so.    
  
" _Enough chit chat, tell me what you really called me here for._ "

 


	8. I remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Charles is the owner of a bookshop/coffeeshop while Erik is linked to some shady people and business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Cherik  
> Song: I remember  
> Artist: BAP (Bang Yongguk & Yang Yoseob)

His sister had always told him Erik would eventually break his heart. She didn't dislike him but rather feared his secrets would tear them apart. And secrets, that man sure looked like he had tons of them.    
  
They had first met at his workplace, on a calm evening.  He didn't look like the type of man who would stop by a bookshop, even if there was also coffee sold in the store.  He had an aura of danger surrounding him, as if his calm and courteous exterior could be broken in a flash by some inner violence kept hidden under lots of layers.  Charles had still been his usual self, a customer being a customer.  He never would have thought he would fall for the shark-like smiles and warm laughter.  Never would have thought the feeling would be mutual. Even less would have deemed possible that they'd get so close so quickly.  Sure, they had little fights here and there, mostly because of occasional wounds Erik wouldn't explain to him. The fights ending up being bigger when the wounds were more severe. Charles was no idiot, he knew his lover was doing something dangerous. He only hoped he wouldn't get killed or seriously hurt.   
  
But all his worrying ended up being for nothing. Out of the blue, Erik had dumped him, telling him he had gotten tired of him. Then he simply disappeared. Charles had try to contact him, even popping up unexpectedly at Erik's flat but said man was nowhere to be found. His hurt that had at first turned into worry ended up being plain and straightforward anger.  He could go to hell and stay there, for all Charles cared.  
  
As weeks passed, Charles was slowly getting over his frustration and resentment. He still had moments where he couldn't help but worry about the other man, but he forced himself each time to think of something else. If the guy didn't want anything to do with him, it's not like he could track him down easily to show him how pissed and hurt that made him. So he decided he'd let things go and try to get back his life under control. His sister had been an angel in getting him new distractions when he was feeling down.   
  
He got interrupted in his reminescence by the little ding of the door bell, announcing customers either entering or leaving the store. Making his way to the counter, he noticed two dark-clothed men in the entrance, looking around.  
  
«  _Hello sirs, how can I help you?_  » he asked warmly,  smiling.  
  
«  _Where's Erik?_  »  
  
« _Erik?_  » he was baffled at first, not understanding how they could link him to Erik since he'd never met the two men. " _There's no Erik here sir, I'm sorry._ "  
  
" _Don't play dumb, we know you know where to find him_ "  
  
" _Like I said, I do not know any Erik_ " he was getting irritated at their tone. " _So either you buy something, or I'd ask you to leave now_ "  
  
The man instead marched menacingly towards him.   
  
" _If you care about your sorry little ass, you'll stop lying and tell us where he is. "_  
  
"And like I told you, I do not know so you better leave before I call the police."  
  
The man didn't reply but instead closed the distance between them, getting a gun from behind his back and pointing it at him.    
  
" _You don't want to piss me off. So you're gonna come with us or I'll paint the walls of your cute little shop with your brains_ "  
  
" _Fine, fine_ " he answered, nervously, as he raised his hands in surrender. He had no choice but to follow them, leaving his store unattended and unlocked.  If he got robbed or the likes, he was gonna kill Erik himself, the young man thought furiously.  
  
He ended up being knocked out by the other man, falling unconscious for a while because the moment he came to, he was tied to a chair.  From what he could see without moving his head too much -it hurt like a bitch- it was dark outside and his two kidnappers were a bit farther away, paying him no mind as they seemed to discuss about something important. Charles strained his ears so he could try to hear something of their conversation.  
  
" _You're sure we've got the right guy? He doesn't look like I thought he would_ "  
  
" _Who cares about what you're saying, it is him. The boss had pictures of them two together_."  
  
" _Yeah_..." The second man didn't seem convinced.  
  
 _"Why do you think he always has someone watching over this guy?"_  
  
Someone was watching over him? What the hell were they talking about...why would anyone do that? He wasn't rich or some mob boss, nor was  there anything valuable hidden in his store.   
  
Hours passed, or so it seemed to him, as he drifted back and forth from consciousness to sleep.  He almost jumped out of his skin when gunshots echoed loudly.  His kidnappers, with some other guys, looked franzied as they started running around, clearly not knowing what was happening either.  The gunshots were getting closer and closer and there was shouting too.  
  
" _How did he find us? Damnit all!!_ "  
  
Charles was really not looking forward to see who that 'he' was.  At this point, he had little to none hope of being able to get out of this alive.  He jumped in surprise when loud knocks echoed through the door of the room he was help captive in.  He was in angle of the door but nothing was protecting him if anything shot right through it. He couldn't even try to toss on himself, as his ankles and wrists were tied to the chair.  
  
Suddenly, it was eerily quiet for a few seconds before the door bursted in, only held back by the top hinge,  smoke filtering in. Charles' ears were ringing when a dark silhouette entered the room, shooting one by one his kidnappers.  Thinking he was going to be next, he turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly closed.  
  
" _To say I've gone through all that trouble to keep you away from these morons_ " he heard a familiar voice complain. " _Shouldn't have bother if I had known_."  
  
Charles opened his eyes, wondering if he weren't hallucinating.  But no, Erik was really there, kneeling next to him in order to cut his ties.  
  
" _How....what....what are you doing here?_ "  
  
He was dumbfounded, unable to talk coherently.  His day was definitively getting weirder and weirder.  His ex-lover's face popped up in front of his own and only then did he notice the blood streaks on his face and his rumpled and bloody clothes.    
  
 _"Did you come here to save me?"_  
  
Nope, his brain wasn't back to his normal thinking capacities yet.  
  
" _Of course you moron, like I'd let them get a finger on you without making them pay dearly for it_ ",  he almost growled the last part.  
  
" _But you dumped me and freaking disappeared in thin air_ " Charles' tone was heavy with accusations.    
  
Erik sighed.  " _I owe you one hell of an apology for that and some explanations. But first, we need to get moving before comebacks get here. Can you walk?_ "  
  
" _I should be okay_ " he answered, his head still throbbing but not keeping him from standing on his feet.  
  
" _Then let's go"_  
  
Both of them started to make their way towards where Erik had come from, Charles' following said man since he didn't know any way out. 


	9. Castle of glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Johnlock  
> Song: Castle of Glass  
> Artist: Linkin Park

Sherlock had always disliked soldiers, finding them dull, unable of proper reasoning and free will, dumb, and the list went on and on. Hence why he liked pirates so much when he was a kid, finding their freedom and sense of adventure so liberating and awesome.  But his opinion changed when john Watson entered his life.    
  
He looked dull at first, with his jumpers and ptsd. But as Sherlock got to know him, he noticed that he could be quite interesting.  A little bit more witty than the average people, he was good at "debrouillardise" and dealing with unexpected situations. Sherlock had left him quite often in strange situations but the soldier always came through, though most of the time grumpy and mad at him.  But it's not something Sherlock paid any mind to anyway.  
  
What had surprised the detective though was the initiatives John sometimes took during their cases that actually managed to help. Or the times john actually defended him, verbally most of the times, but physically also.  High-ranked police officers, evil masterminds...Sherlock was shocked every time. He had long grown used to people trying to use him to their own benefits or wanting to throw stuff at him. So having someone who actually cared about him on their own free will and in a way that they actually ended up putting him before themselves was almost disturbing.  
  
There was also the compliments on his deductions, the lack of complaints for his playing violin in the middle of the night and the tired resignation for the body parts in the fridge.   
  
John Watson was definitively not the type of soldier or man he thought he would be at first and for once in his life, never was Sherlock so glad to have been wrong.


End file.
